


Lessen

by ShadowMeld



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Assassin vs. Assassin, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, masskink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMeld/pseuds/ShadowMeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>masskink prompt fill! Thane recovering at the hospital and Kai Leng comes to pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessen

It was late and finally the last lazy orderly at Huerta was taking her break. Kai Leng loomed outside the door of the ailing drell that had defeated him. It hadn’t been easy getting in, particularly after their attack on the Citadel. They never seemed to learn, and security had been somewhat lax, even with the threat of Reaper invasion. After the Illusive Man’s move on the Citadel, it was no surprise that the place was sealed up tighter than a virgin’s cunt. He’d managed, but that was because he was good. He’d bested Shepard, made a fool out of the so-called legend, but this… this damned drell, fucking dying in his bed had bested him. 

The door to the ward slid open with a low pneumatic hiss, and Kai Leng set altered eyes upon the scaled form of the green alien lying silently within the hospital bed. It seemed ridiculous to contemplate that such a thing had beaten him. He was a fucking legend, renowned throughout the galaxy, and to be bested by a man not even at the top of his game… 

The thought had grated at him for weeks, shredded his thoughts. He couldn’t focus on his directives, couldn’t find the balance, the silence he needed in his brain. All he couldn’t think about was the boom as a fist coated in biotic blur had knocked him aside like a small child. He felt helpless, angry, and a frustrating admiration. He had never met the like of anyone that he would think even close to his equal, much less a better. And here, sick and near dead this drell had almost ended him. 

He’d come here to make sure he struck first. Never leave a tiger wounded, for that was when they were at their most dangerous. Silent footfalls brought him closer to the bed’s edge, and he felt a cool chill ripple in his spine as he listened carefully to those even breaths. He didn’t trust it, not for a moment. 

Each movement was controlled, he breathed with the target. As he stood there, perfectly still he couldn’t help but look at the man whose life would next take. The man who had bested him. The alien. Drell were a relatively rare species, considered exotic to the rest of the galaxy, and attractive to many. 

He could see why, those patrician features blended in a strangely seamless manner, and the sealed lips were full and shapely. Even having never met the drell personally, he could discern sickness had faded what was probably a very striking coloring. He felt an odd sort of discomfort at the thought, and twisted his mouth. Where the fuck was his mind wandering? He definitely needed to do this now. The assassin’s life was distracting him from work. He was dangerous, and frankly Kai Leng refused to be bested. 

After a wait that seemed like hours of careful observation, he raised his blade above the drell, ready to strike a clean blow that would end the assassin’s foreshortened life. It would be quick; the man at least deserved that respect. 

Kai Leng didn’t have even a moment to react before the blade was knocked away. A grip like iron ripped him off his feet and slammed him under more than two hundred pounds of dense alien muscle. The Cerberus assassin didn’t even have time to counter. It was too fast, like the strike of a cobra. Leng swore, working against it, as fire flooded through his veins, urging him to throw the drell off. Biotics burned and crackled his skin, and his reaper enhancements seared his muscles as they fought in utter futilely against a hold that immovable. 

“Foolish. I can hardly see how a killer so infamous could be such an amateur. To be bested by a terminally ill drell, not once, but twice. An assassin is never seen. Never pauses, or hesitates.” The throaty voice made Kai Leng look up into the dark alien gaze, so still in that disturbingly perfect, serene sort of face. The drell looked like utterly immobile, no anger, no fear. And as Kai Leng stared into that blackness, he felt a very human chill crawl up his spine. There was something immensely distant in the gaze that laid on him in cold, disapproving silence. And he knew in that moment that that peaceful gaze was capable of unimaginable darkness. 

“Arrogance, and cowardice. You know nothing of your limits. Even with Cerberus’ modifications, a human would never be as strong as fast as a drell,” that smooth voice observed. Even the outrage that confounded him, and his need to deny the accusations did not outweigh the growing measure of fear as he began to comprehend that he may just be facing his last moments. 

Gathering his strength, Kai Leng surged upward, but barely managed to move the drell. The green body was heavy, and every inch of it was pressed tight to his own; crushing him against the hard surface. He snarled into that serene face, and glared into that gaze just as those too-perfect lips curled in the slightest. He knew the gesture was mocking, but couldn’t explain the surge of heat that had nothing to do with angry reaper tech. 

The drell’s head canted just slightly, and Kai Leng stilled before fighting ever more adamantly. He made no progress. A rumbling noise emitted from the throat of the other assassin. If he didn’t know better he would have thought it was a laugh. 

“Truly, all of this trouble you have caused just for this?”

The Cerberus agent frowned, baring his teeth at the drell, “what the fuck are you talking about?”

“A boy. Lost and seeking a guiding hand.” Those perfect lips smiled, and it only made him more unsettled. “Seeking submission, and though it, oblivion,” that deep vibrato huffed, and the gesture was interrupted just slightly with an ill cough. “Release though annihilation, when there are so many simpler ways.”

The heart he’d long thought still was beating like a caged thing, as dark eyes bore down on him from that alien face. Hands unnaturally strong held him harder, making the agent wince as his bones ached in protest. He felt them bending, and whimpering to break, but not quite there. The pain was excruciating and it made his vision narrow; sharper, keener on the drell above him. 

“Foolish boy.”


End file.
